Dominican Republic national football team
| highest_fifa_ranking = 78 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 190 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 139 | lowest_elo_ranking = 183+ | kit_image = | first_international = 0–8 (Dominican Republic; May 21, 1967) | biggest_win = 17–0 (San Cristobal, Dom. Rep.; October 14, 2010) | biggest_defeat = 9–0 (Port of Spain, T&T; October 8, 2008) | world_cup_apps = | world_cup_first_app = | world_cup_best = | regional_cup_name = CONCACAF Gold Cup | regional_cup_apps = | regional_cup_first_app = | regional_cup_best = }} The Dominican Republic national football team is the national team of Dominican Republic and is controlled by the Dominican Football Federation. The team are a member of the Caribbean Football Union of CONCACAF, the governing body of football in North and Central America and the Caribbean. The Dominican Republic has never qualified for the FIFA World Cup. History The Dominican Football Federation was founded in 1953 and joined FIFA in 1959. The national team played their first games in May 1967 – a two-legged qualifier against Haiti for a place in the football at the 1968 Summer Olympics of Mexico. The first leg was played at home on 21 May and Haiti won 8–0. The second leg in Haiti was won by the hosts 6–0 on 27 May, as Haiti went through 14–0 on aggregate. The Dominican Republic did not play another match until March 1970, when they entered at the 1970 Central American and Caribbean Games in Panama. They were placed in a group with Puerto Rico and Venezuela. The Dominican Republic lost 5–0 to Venezuela on 4 March, then gained their first ever win on 6 March by beating Puerto Rico 5–0. They did not advance to the next round. In 1971 the Dominican Republic entered the 1971 Pan American Games in Colombia and were drawn in a group against the Bahamas and Canada. They lost 4–2 to the Bahamas on 31 July and 4–0 to Canada on 2 August and were knocked out. The team did not play again until 16 December 1973, when they lost 1–0 away to Venezuela. In 1974 the Dominican Republic held the Central American and Caribbean Games, and lost their first match 3–2 to Bermuda on 28 February. On 2 March the team lost 1–0 to Mexico, before beating the Bahamas 2–0 on 4 March. In the final group game on 8 March the Dominican Republic lost 3–2 to Panama and were knocked out. In 2012 the Dominicans were able to qualify for the 2012 Caribbean Cup. On December 7 they beat hosts Antigua and Barbuda 2–1 but fell 2–1 against Haiti and Trindad and Tobago. Players Current squad The following footballers were called for a friendly match against American club New York Cosmos on 5 March 2017. Caps and goals are correct as of 5 October 2016, subsequent to the 2017 Caribbean Cup qualifying match against Trinidad and Tobago |caps=13|goals=0|club=O&M|clubnat=DOM}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Atlético Pantoja|clubnat=DOM}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Atlético Pantoja|clubnat=DOM}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Moca|clubnat=DOM}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Moca|clubnat=DOM}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=O&M|clubnat=DOM}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Moca|clubnat=DOM}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Moca|clubnat=DOM}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Atlántico|clubnat=DOM}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Atlético Pantoja|clubnat=DOM}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=O&M|clubnat=DOM}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=O&M|clubnat=DOM}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Atlético Pantoja|clubnat=DOM}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Atlético Pantoja|clubnat=DOM}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Bauger|clubnat=DOM}} |caps=37|goals=19|club=Moca|clubnat=DOM}} |caps=11|goals=8|club=Atlético Pantoja|clubnat=DOM}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Moca|clubnat=DOM}} Recent callups The following players have been called up for the team in the last 12 months. |caps=27|goals=0|club=Árabe Unido|clubnat=PAN|latest=vs on 5 October 2016}} on 4 June 2016}} |caps=25|goals=2|club=Cibao|clubnat=DOM|latest=vs on 5 October 2016}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Barcelona Atlético|clubnat=DOM|latest=vs on 5 October 2016}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Marbella|clubnat=ESP|latest=vs on 5 October 2016}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Osasuna|clubnat=ESP|latest=vs on 5 October 2016}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Cibao|clubnat=DOM|latest=vs on 5 October 2016}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Cibao|clubnat=DOM|latest=vs on 30 August 2016}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=''Free Agent''|clubnat=|latest=vs on 30 August 2016}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=St. Andrews|clubnat=MLT|latest=vs on 30 August 2016}} |caps=28|goals=0|club=Cibao|clubnat=DOM|latest=vs on 5 October 2016}} |caps=11|goals=2|club=''Free Agent''|clubnat=|latest=vs on 5 October 2016}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=CE L'Hospitalet|clubnat=ESP|latest=vs on 5 October 2016}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Barcelona Atlético|clubnat=DOM|latest=vs on 5 October 2016}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Bauger|clubnat=DOM|latest=vs on 30 August 2016}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Moca|clubnat=DOM|latest=vs on 4 June 2016}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Bauger|clubnat=DOM|latest=vs on 4 June 2016}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Atlántico|clubnat=DOM|latest=vs on 4 June 2016}} on 4 June 2016}} |caps=31|goals=7|club=Cibao|clubnat=DOM|latest=vs on 5 October 2016}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Atlántico|clubnat=DOM|latest=vs on 30 August 2016}} RET: Retired from football. External links *Dominican Football Federation official website Category:Caribbean national association football teams Category:Dominican Republic national football team Category:International teams